kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Russelaunt
Overview Russelaunt is a human who originates from Azilla, he is a warrior who lives in Curian's village, they both meet each other in the midst of an orc invasion. He then fights alongside Curian and joins the war effort against the Dark Legion. Russelaunt, the spiritual leader of Haven Village, is also an old friend to Curian passing brotherhood when they were once young and naive. With his mastery in various combat skills, he trained the young Curian to become a true warrior nearly unmatched to anyone in bravery and combat power. Now his Haven village perished by the Orc Invasion, only motive and dependence left for him as carrying o nhis life are a big hatchet and revenge against the Orc. '''- Excerpt from the game manual.''' * Main Weapon: Two-handed axe * Main Skill: Melee KUF: A War of Heroes He is first introduced defending the village from invading orcs when Curian arrives. He thanks him unbeknownst at the time that Curian was an old friend. The brief respite ends and a massive horde of orcs destroy their village. They are forced to leave and report their findings to the populace of Hironeiden. Not long after they reach Castle Hironeiden, the orc invasion are not far behind and they have begun to setup an outpost before commencing an attack. Curian and the forces of Hironeiden hold out long enough for King Gernot of Azilla and his reinforcement of cavalry to flank the invasion force of the orcs. Both sides sustain heavy casualties and the Dark Legion are forced to retreat back to Hexter in order to recuperate there forces. Russelaunt then joins the human alliance to fight against the Dark Legion. Character Quotes * "Here I come!" - A War of Heroes * "Alright!" - A War of Heroes * "Fine." - A War of Heroes * "Protect the villagers!" - A War of Heroes * "Feel my wrath!" - A War of Heroes * "I'll split their skulls!" - A War of Heroes * "Taste my steel!" - A War of Heroes * "Ha!" - A War of Heroes Human Campaign Point of View * In the first mission you can decide whether Russelaunt survives, either way triggers a different cutscene. If he survives, he thanks Curian and offers him the sword named orc bane (which can be equipped in Curian's first RPG mission) and they hurry off to warn the residents of Hironeiden. If he is killed in battle, he will have one last request for Curian, he will ask him to report this invasion to the residents of Hironeiden. * He is involved in the early segments of the story but he is considered expendable. If Russelaunt is killed during Mission 1 or any point after, there are no ill effects. Once he has died however you cannot get him back. Dark Campaign Point of View * In the first mission when you defeat Russelaunt in battle he retreats to Hironeiden. * When you defeat him again at Castle Hironeiden he retreats once more. * You will not see Russelaunt again after this. Perhaps it was an oversight by Phantagram to have him killed off at Castle Hironeiden or they just forgot to add him to subsequent missions. Trivia * Russelaunt shares the same animations as a typical warrior unit. * He also shares the berserk ability that warriors have but his is an advanced version empowering his attacks much further.